


Rage

by JessieClexa



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Red Lantern Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieClexa/pseuds/JessieClexa
Summary: What makes The Girl Of Steel lose control?Alex, her protector, her whole world, her heroWith such rage in her heart, comes the Red Lantern Supergirl.





	1. Chapter 1

National City was burning, fires spread through every corner of the city. The stores were on flames, people’s screams echoing as numerous aliens were terrorizing the city. NCPD cars windows were broken and numerous gunshots were heard, the DEO agents were shooting at the aliens hoping to take some of them down. 

In the center of the city crouched Supergirl, her suit is drenched in blood laying in her arms is Kara’s beloved sister Alex. Alex’s ruined DEO uniform was stained in crimson, her favorite gun scattered on the cement floor with only one bullet left in the chamber. Kara’s face was strained with tears as Alex gently caressed her baby sister’s face muttering “El Mayarah” Kara listened closely to Alex’s heartbeat, it was weak but it was there. 

thump, thump

Maggie was shooting her way through the aliens as she raced to get to Alex, when she arrived she saw Kara on the floor holding Alex. She ran and dropped to the floor brushing Alex’s bloodied hair out of her face. White hot anger spread throughout Kara’s veins like wildfire as she felt tremendous power flowing through her. She didn’t noticed when she was mourning, the crimson ring slipped effortlessly onto her finger igniting her anger. Kara’s suit was in ruins as the alien’s fire burned through her, but she doesn’t care now. National City could burn, she would only care for Alex and now Alex is battered and bruised approaching near death’s door. The steady heartbeat that once calms her and bring her to reality is now beating slowly, if she doesn’t pay attention to hear she would miss it. 

Alex 

Alex 

Alex

Alex’s was Kara’s world, she was her home, her protector, the reason she felt like home on Earth. Jeremiah and Eliza took her in and fed her when she landed on Earth with the Danvers but Alex, Alex is the most important person to her. At first, Alex and her didn’t get along. She would follow her around and given how clumsy she is, she would embarrass Alex. Then that night changed everything, she was having a nightmare dreaming of Krypton blowing up. Alex came into her room and crawled into her bed holding her. She spoke words of comfort in Kryptonese. Kara was shocked was an understatement, when asked how did she learn her language Alex just shrug and said she learned it in a week. But in reality, Alex learned Kryptonese for a whole year while also maintaining her studies. Alex has always been there for her and Kara is grateful to have a sister that means the world to her. Their bond was unbreakable, they would do anything for each other. 

Now these alien took her humanity, her beloved sister, her everything she would make them suffer. The girl of steel would show them what her wrath looks like, Kara gently placed Alex near Maggie as she looked at Maggie with a nod. Maggie checked Alex’s pulse, it was present but it was weak. 

“NCPD, we need back up officer down!” Maggie shouted into her radio as she gently hold Alex’s hand. 

“Come on Danvers, stay with me. You said we will have lots of firsts and Kara needs you. You are her hero.” Maggie said with tears streaming down her face as she held the gentle hands of the woman she loves. 

Kara marched towards the alien with blazing red eyes and plummeted him onto the hard concrete as she screamed unleashing her heat vision onto him. 

“HOW DARE YOU TAKE HER FROM ME!” yelled Kara as she concentrated on the heat vision until smoke came out from it. 

No holding back, as the alien tried to grab onto Supergirl to retaliate. Kara grabbed him arms pinning him down as she double down on the heat vision until he smelled the burnt flesh in the air. The alien screamed in pain as he gave out, Kara scanned the area for the alien that hurt Alex. Once she located him, she speed to him gripping tightly onto his arm wrapping him in a bone crushing hold soaring into the air. When she was high in the air enough, she threw him with all her might. As he was close to the ground, Kara unleashed her heat vision while holding him down crashing alongside his partner. Anger radiate through her body, the red lantern ring glistening in the yellow sun, rejoicing in the feeling of revenge coursing thorough the hope that is Supergirl. 

The red lantern ring waited and waited, once Supergirl kills there will be no point of return for her, it was thrilled to conquer such a powerful Kryptonian. 

“Finish him!” the voice coursed through her head. 

The thoughts were tempting, Kara always held back. When she was with the Danvers, they would tell her to control her powers and hide them. Jeremiah made her lead lined glasses to control her x-ray vision and heat vision, she couldn’t join sports because she would accidentally use her super-speed. Kenny, her first friend that like her for who she really is even after capturing the photo of her flying. Kenny, who was killed because of the corrupt sheriff and Alex who almost got killed. She held back when Alex got in trouble because of her, Alex who protected and loved her. Alex, who is close to dying now. Kara held tightly onto the two aliens as her blazing red eyes stared into them, the aliens pleas continuously. Their terrified heartbeats and pleas excited the ring. In her moment of hesitation, her super hearing picked up reinforcements are coming. 

Let them come. 

 

Lena Luthor stood in L Corp looking at the news on the attack in downtown National City, Supergirl was losing control. She absentmindedly touched the bracelet that Kara gave her, she still remember that night when she killed Jack to save Supergirl. Kara’s words meant the world to her. 

“I will always protect you.” Kara said as she embraced her in one of the signature Kara hugs. She gave Lena the bracelet and told her this is her gift to her, Lena gripped tightly onto Kara as she sobbed quietly into her sweater, no one had ever cared about her as much as Kara has. 

Lena knew Kara was Supergirl, her disguise was glasses and cardigans and Kara herself was not subtle either. Supergirl also have the right timing when her life is in danger, Kara always defended her and believed in her. She watched the news of Kara soaked in Alex’s blood as she holds Alex. Her heart ached for Kara and Alex, she knew how close the two were. Alex is the only person that Kara would lose control over and now National City is witnessing the wrath of a younger sibling losing her older. Lex was kind with her when she was younger but then he went insane, she was always envy of the Danvers sister’s relationship. 

Lena looked closely onto Kara’s hands as she saw the red glowing on her finger. This was not red kryptonite Kara, she remember that night. Kara almost threw Cat Grant out of the balcony, National City residents was terrified, their hero went unhinged and Kara took almost three weeks to earn back their trust. She recognized that ring from her brother’s Lex entries. That was the red lantern ring, the wearer won’t be in control all that ring does is destruction. She gasped as she pray to whoever was listening that Kara would spare the alien life because if she kills him that will be the end for Supergirl and she needs Kara. 

“Please Kara, come back to me.” whispered Lena as she traced her bracelet. 

A knock sounded on the door as her assistant Jess walked in. “Miss Luthor, we need to evacuate.” Jess said as she waited for Lena’s response. Lena looked out into the city as she shake her head. 

“Go on Jess, I”m staying.” said Lena as she told Jess to close the door. 

Lena was not running anymore, all her life she has been running. She always faced her problems head on but she was running from herself, this time she was done running. She is Lena Luthor, even though she has the last name of the family she despise she is her own person. She would stay here, National City is her home and Kara is her friend. She would fight for Kara as the many times she fought for her and saved her. She watched anxiously waiting for Kara’s next move. 

Maggie rushed Alex’s body to the stretcher as she stepped onto the ambulance riding away from the destruction of National City. Her heart was beating rapidly as the paramedics were frantically monitoring Alex’s conditions. All she heard was several fractures, punctured lungs, broken arm and the weaken beating heart of Alex. She sobbed quietly as she rubbed Alex’s hands. The hospital was crowded, patients were being sent in hourly due to the explosions going around the city. They pushed her into the surgery room as Alex weakly muttered out Kara’s name before she lost consciousness again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading everyone! Hope you like the last and final chapter of my two shot.

Chapter 2 

 

_Lena blurrily opened her eyes as she took into her surroundings. She was in an unfamiliar place, this wasn’t her room at all. On the wall, there were designs that are foreign to her and on the table, she noticed a small crane figure. She remembered that crane before, Kara described to her before that was what she made her father. A palette of red sunlight shone into the room, as she looked down onto her hands she noticed she was wearing a white dress. When she looked to her left, there was a large window overlooking the place she was at. She was confused. Where is she? When she was about to get up, she heard a knock._

 

_ The door automatically slid open an AI voice said, “Alex Zor-El entering.”  _

 

_ Alex? Alex is here? And Zor-El?  _

 

_ Alex entered the room dressed in black kevlar vest and the House of El crest on her upper right side. Is this Krypton?  _

_ _

_ Alex looked at her confused glancing at her attire, “Lena, you still didn’t get dressed yet?”  _

_ Lena shake her head asking, “Dressed for what?”  _

 

_ Alex chuckled as she took the covers off Lena, “For your marriage ceremony.” Her ceremony? Who was she getting married to?  _

 

_ Before she could ask, Alex dragged her to a changing room. Once she got everything dressed, she followed Alex she was curious to find out. As she strolled through the halls, she observed the place closely. Everything was beautiful, the doors were advanced and the structures are magnificent. Once she arrived at the room, Alex stood to the side revealing her betrothed. It was Kara, Lena was instantly speechless. Kara’s long wavy blond hair was flowing just inches off her shoulders. Her dress was similar to hers,the million dollar smile vibrant like the bright sunshine she is and in her hand are the Kryptonian bracelets.  _

 

_ Kara beamed as she saw her saying, “Lena, come here.”  _

 

_ When Lena was young, she was groomed to just do and not ask questions. When she was adopted to live with the Luthors, she thought she finally found a family. But she was dead wrong, Lilian taught her how to manipulate and the motherly love was never provided to her. Lex, he was her one savior after Lionel died. He would protect her and love her but since he grew mad, she had no one left until Kara Danvers crashed into her life. Kara, who protected her as Kara and Supergirl. She knew Kara was going to ask her out on a date until this happened. As she walks closer to Kara, her vision started to darken.  _

 

————————————————————————————————————

Lena opened her eyes again, this time she was back in her office. She needed to save Kara, she remembered the red lantern ring from her brother’s notes, there was a serum. She quickly grabbed the notebook and rushed down to the lab to start making the antidote. She will save Kara with everything she got. 

 

Eliza Danvers never imagined meeting her daughter’s girlfriend in this situation. Alex is laying on the DEO bed while doctors surround her and speaking all at once. Maggie was right beside her pacing. 

 

When Eliza saw her she grabbed her hands and said, “Hi dear, you must be Maggie.” 

 

Maggie looked up with unshed tears as she nodded, Eliza placed a comforting hand on top of hers, “Alex is strong, she will be fine.” 

 

Maggie nodded as she walked outside to let the doctors work. The doctors breathe a sigh of relief once they saw Eliza walked in. She nodded towards the team of doctors saying, “Alright everyone, time to get to work.” 

 

In National City, the ashes of burning buildings were spread into the air. Citizens grabbed onto some towels to cover their noses as they ran out of their houses. DEO agents were instructing the citizens to go to safe houses that were provided for them. Criminals were panicking as they ran as fast they could hoping they can escape the wrath of the girl of steel. After losing the heartbeat of Alex, Kara completely descended to madness. She started targeting criminals showing no sense of mercy. 

 

Kara’s vision was filled with red, the color of rage. 

 

_Curse the gods for destroying her planet. Krypton was the place she grew up, the place of her home her sense of belonging. Her friends, her family, and her whole life vanished within a blink of an eye._

 

_ Curse her parents for sending her off to protect Kal. What about she wants? They never asked her because if they did she would want to be with them.  _

_ Curse Kal for abandoning her when she first landed. Her was her only blood relative but Kal just left her with the Danvers never looking back.  _

 

_ Curse her mother for lying about Aunt Astra.  _

 

_ Curse the council for not believing a word her father said.  _

 

_ Curse Cadmus for hurting the woman she loves.  _

 

_ Curse the people for taking away the most important person in her life Alex. Alex, who protected her from bullies when she was young. She would beat them up until one of them apologized. She stayed up with her through countless nightmares, comforting her and holding her. Alex, who looked up breathing exercises when she had multiple panic attacks. Alex who stargaze with her and learned her dead language so she won’t be alone. It was always them against the world. Now it’s all her against the world and she will let it burn.  _

 

Maggie clasped her hands together as she prayed. She hasn’t been to church or prayed for a long while since she told her parents she is gay, her father told her she would go to hell for it. She prayed to whoever was listening Alex would get through this. The door finally opened after two hours. 

 

Eliza walked out with a bright smile on her face, “She is recovering, you may see her now.” 

 

Maggie doesn’t need to be told twice as she rushed into the room and cupped Alex’s face, “Alex Danvers, don’t do that to me again.” Alex weakly smiled saying, “I won’t dare leave you Maggie Sawyer, I love you. But where is Kara?” 

 

That’s when the smile on her face vanished. How does she tell her girlfriend, her sunshine of a sister went mad? 

 

Maggie carefully said, “Kara couldn’t hear your heartbeat so she thought you were dead. She is out of control now.” 

 

Alex took a few minutes to absorb the information, her sweet sister thought she lost her, her whole world. She would kill everyone responsible because that is what she would do. 

 

Alex immediately sat up disregarding the pain saying, “I need to get to her.” 

Maggie nodded as she helped her up. Alex told Maggie, “Call Lena.” 

 

Lena was minutes from finishing the serum as she studied Lex’s notes carefully. Her phone rang, it was Maggie. Lena answered, “Detective Sawyer?” Alex answered, “Lena, is the serum ready?” Lena smiled, “Agent Danvers, I’m so glad you are alright it’s almost ready.” 

 

At National City downtown, Cyborg Henshaw was attacking some of the citizens as Supergirl landed on the concrete ground. 

 

Hank smirked as he loosened his shoulders taunting her, “Here for a rematch?” 

 

Supergirl grinned, “Why not?” 

 

Hank shot his laser at Kara as she easily evaded it, using her superspeed she quickly came behind him twisting his arm back. He groaned in pain as Kara melted his cyborg face with her heat vision. Hank dropped to the ground clutching his eye. 

 

Kara stared down at him, “Hope Cadmus can fix that.” Alex watched from the side of the car as she texts Lena telling her to be ready. 

 

Kara flew into Morgan Edge’s office when some guards rushed in to try to stop her. She grinned as the red lantern ring shone through the moonlight. She easily threw the guards aside hearing some of the bones break. Morgan was casually sipping his wine while looking at the stock prices totally not aware of the noises outside his soundproof doors. At the sound of glass shattering, Kara walked into his office brushing off the shards of glass making Morgan abruptly stood up. 

 

Kara casually walked up to Edge, “Edge, enjoying yourself?” 

 

Edge was not afraid one bit saying, “I was until the famous Supergirl came crashing into my office, what is it this time?” 

 

Kara punched through the glass table, “Personal vendetta.” 

 

She gripped tightly onto Edge’s collar and slammed him high up onto the wall. Edge smoothed his collar annoyingly and looked at her, “Is that all you are going to do? Last time you got angry you left me on the crates, it took me some time and money but I have a lot. You don’t have what it takes, you supers don’t kill. If you want to threaten someone make it memorable like I did to Lena Luthor.”

Once he said that name, Kara’s face darkened. Edge grinned in triumph, “Oh? Did I hit a soft spot Supergirl? A Super and a Luthor, what an irony.” 

 

He knew he was getting somewhere, he wanted to see why everyone was afraid of Supergirl. She is not a god, she is just a girl. 

 

Edge continued, “Yes, I made the plane self-destruct it was my intention to kill her. That’s how you crush the competition, make them disappear like dust.” Supergirl’s normally blue eyes were glowing red, her heat vision was charging to the maximum. Edge drove the final nail, “I plan to kill your precious Lena.” That was it, Kara would blast this abomination until there is nothing left of him. 

 

“Kara.” The soft silky voice called from behind her. She would recognize that voice from anywhere. Lena, The dark-haired beauty with gorgeous green eyes. Her anchor. 

 

“Kara.” Another softer voice but also bringing a sense of home called out to her. She recognizes that voice and the strong arms that held her when she cried. She was the strong and invulnerable one but the only one that gave her strength was Alex. Kara threw a hard punch to Edge’s face as he slumped to the ground. She saw Alex and Lena by the door, Lena beckoned her to come forth, “Kara, come here.” 

 

Lena held the syringe behind her back, she could still see the red outlines on Kara’s finger where the ring proudly shone. Alex watched carefully as she held her side, the painkillers in effect but seeing her sister look so broken broke her heart. 

 

Kara slowly walks towards Lena like a timid child not believing what’s in front of her. “Lena? Is it really you?” 

 

Lena nodded. “Yes Kara it’s me, I’m here to take you home.” 

 

Kara shake her head pain evident on her face, “Home? My home is gone. Alex is gone, those bastards killed her. Her blood was on my hands.” 

 

Lena looked towards Alex who automatically stepped closer. Lena looked back at Kara, “Kara, Alex is right here. Your sister is here, she is fine.” 

 

Alex slowly walked up to Kara trying to hold her hand but she keeps on backing away, “Kar, it’s me. It’s Alex I’m right here.” 

Kara was about to break down, this was not possible, “No! No! Alex is dead! I couldn’t hear her heartbeat anymore! You must be a shapeshifter impersonating her!” Kara lift Edge’s unconscious body up, the laser vision powering up again. 

 

Lena approached her cautiously, “Kara sweetie, if you kill him then you killed yourself. You never kill, supers don’t kill. Please don’t let it be you. I need you, Kara.” Kara stopped as she threw Edge back on the ground walking back to Lena. 

 

The ring senses their anger fading spoke to her, “Kara Zor El you have all the power in the universe. Use it! Do what your parents wanted you to do! Protect! Destroy those people.” 

 

Kara influenced by the voice said, “I can’t, my parents sent me here to protect people. People like Edge cause innocents harm getting rid of them is the first step.” 

 

Lena reached for Kara’s hands holding them tightly, “Kara your parents sent you here to protect Clark, but now he is all grown up. Now it’s your turn to live, be who you want to be Kara. Find yourself.” 

 

The ring screamed in protest as Kara no longer listened to them, Lena pulled out the kryptonite liquid and mixed it with the syringe, once she saw Kara lose the control of the voice she stabbed it onto her back. The liquid rapidly entered Kara’s body as the red lantern ring slowly slipped off her finger floating back into space. Alex caught her little sister before she fell to the ground and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Alex kissed her forehead as she whispered to Lena, “Thank you.” 

 

At the DEO, under the sunlamps, Kara woke up. As she saw Alex sitting next to her, Kara’s eyes instantly welled up. She ran and tripped right into Alex’s arms startled her awake. 

 

Alex chuckled as she wrapped her arms tightly around her, “Hey Kar.” 

 

Kara missed that voice so much as she sobbed, “Alex, Alex you are here. I love you.” 

 

Alex rubbed her little sister’s back softly, “I”m here you won’t lose me ever, I will always protect you and love you. Us against the world remember? El Mayarah.” 

Kara nodded, “El Mayarah. I can’t ever lose you. You are my humanity if I lose you I got nothing to live for. Us against the world.” 

 

Kara flew to the open window at Lena’s house as Lena greeted her with potstickers. Kara beamed as she quickly ate some, “Thank you and I want to tell you something.” 

 

Lena knew what she was going to say but nodded, “Go ahead.” 

 

Kara slowly unbuttoned her shirt as Lena try not to fantasize about Kara’s muscled bicep and arms. She opened her shirt revealing the Super logo, “I’m Supergirl.” 

 

Lena smiled softly, “I know.” 

 

Kara gasped, “You knew? How?” 

 

Lena laughed as she shakes her head, “Kara, you are not subtle. Flew on a bus? And when someone spends as much time as I do with you and Supergirl it’s easy to figure out. Also, you have a little scar on your forehead.” 

 

Kara groaned, “You not mad?” 

 

Lena shakes her head, “You had your reasons.” 

 

Kara quickly added, “I was planning to tell you, it’s not because you are a Luthor. It’s because I want to protect you.” 

 

Lena nodded as Kara continued, “The second is wouldyougoonadatewithme?” 

 

Lena snickered, “Kara sweetie, would you try that again?” 

 

Kara gulped, “I really like you, Lena, would you go on a date with me?” 

 

Lena grinned as she took a bit longer to answer, “I would love to Kara.” 

 

Kara squealed as she kissed Lena softly on the lips and dragged her to talk about all different kind of places. Under Lena’s bed, there was a box lined with lead inside was the two Kryptonians bracelets in her dream. Maybe someday. 

 

Maggie and Alex were kissing passionately in the car as they drove the restaurant for their reservation. Once they saw Kara and Lena, they grinned. Alex said, “I bet you ten bucks Lena is the top.” Maggie smirked, “Nope, have you seen Supergirl? Little Danvers is the top.” They laughed as they placed their bets and drove to a drive-in theater with popcorn instead of interrupting Kara’s date. 

 


End file.
